


修罗场 02

by kingstar



Category: 8 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstar/pseuds/kingstar





	修罗场 02

丸山隆平欠安田章大一个吻。  
高中毕业典礼结束后，丸山约安田在操场旁的樱花树下见面。  
他们从小学时候起便是同学。  
丸山比安田高出半个头，笑起来有个软软的酒窝。  
他单手撑着树干，微倾过身。  
安田的脸颊发烫，闭上眼睛。  
“shota你等我一下。”  
丸山说完这句话突然转身跑开。  
安田慢慢滑坐到地上，摸了摸自己略干的嘴唇。  
然而，丸山再也没有出现。

十年后，安田在东京找到了稳定的工作，奔波于各个摄影棚准备服装。  
他扛着刚熨烫平整的衣服过马路。  
丸山隆平拉着一个小个子男人笑得如同春日里的阳光一般灿烂。  
安田低下头与他们擦肩而过。  
然而，他还是多看了一眼像树懒熊似的黏着丸山的男人。

安田章大不是个善于心机的人，但为了丸山隆平，他决定报复一次。  
他来到酒吧，点了一杯鸡尾酒，请涉谷昴喝。  
涉谷刚唱完歌从舞台上下来，甩了甩发尾晶莹透亮的汗珠。  
酒的颜色很漂亮。  
底层的蓝色像安田，深沉广阔。  
上面的红色像涉谷，炙热燃烧。  
涉谷一饮而尽。  
酒里没有下药，涉谷跟安田走了。

安田和涉谷做了。  
进入比想象中更顺利，涉谷呻吟的声音很好听，大多是鼻音，隐忍着哼哼。  
猛烈撞击的时候，他会咬紧嘴唇。  
安田不想弄伤他，把手指绕进他嘴里，暧昧的唾液流淌下来，颇为情色。  
事后，安田点了支烟。  
涉谷股间还残留着白浊的罪恶。  
安田问他要吸一口吗？  
涉谷摇头。  
安田又问他，要和我在一起吗？  
涉谷点了点头。

后来，安田没有见到预期中跑来兴师问罪的丸山。  
他不知道涉谷是怎么和丸山谈分手的，他也不知道丸山究竟有没有伤心难过痛苦万分。  
和涉谷的日子意外的合称，白天安田工作，晚上涉谷唱歌，偶尔两个人时间对盘，就在床上。  
安田从涉谷身体里退出来，涉谷翻了个身。  
“我和maru谁更好？”  
“maru更好。”  
“为什么？”  
“和yasu做总觉得是在和自己做，很舒服，但没有感觉。和maru，他虽然笨拙，却有恋爱的感觉。”  
安田才明白，他为什么会把涉谷当成目标，原来他爱上的是他自己。

涉谷还是走了。  
他说音乐才是他这一生的真爱。  
安田笑了笑，说等你找到真爱了，给我寄一张唱片。  
涉谷歪过头，傲娇的亲了一下安田的嘴唇。  
“你的嘴巴太干了，要多涂润唇膏。”

安田终于见到丸山隆平。  
丸山站在安田家楼下，进退不是，欲言又止。  
“如果是找subaru的话，他已经走了。”  
“我是来找你的。”  
风把丸山的刘海吹乱了，安田的目光只能盯着他唇下的痣。  
“找我干嘛？”  
安田转过去不想看他。  
“高中毕业那天……”  
安田握紧拳头，提起这件事他就一肚子气想揍人。  
“我准备了表白的礼物，但是忘记拿了，我急匆匆的跑出去遇到车祸，眼睛看不见了……”  
安田愣住了，丸山的声音在耳边无限扩大。  
“等我治愈后再去找你的时候，你已经不在大阪了。”  
眼泪大颗大颗的落下，安田不自觉的发抖，丸山从身后轻轻的抱住他。  
“对不起。subaru太像你了，我把他当成了你。”  
安田挣脱开丸山的手。  
丸山以为他要离开。  
安田转过身，努力的踮起脚。  
“maru你欠我的。”  
干燥的嘴唇贴了上去。

subaru说的对，以后要多涂润唇膏。

 

End


End file.
